Fairy X-mas Special
by Quyey
Summary: It's Christmas time at the magic academy Fairy Tail. Everything has been prepared for the next day. But a dispute between Natsu and Gajeel results into a guild fight and leaves all the presents in total disorder. Mira and Lisanna have to clean up the mess – can you help them? This is a fun side story of 'Return to Fairy Tail'. Some OC's will appear as well.


This is a fun side story to my fanfiction 'Return to Fairy Tail'. The stories aren't connected but some OCs will appear – Please don't be confused.

At the end of the story is a riddle based on the concept of Zebra Puzzle, also known as Einstein's Puzzle. Can you help Mira and Lisanna to solve it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any character I borrowed from Dragon Ball, Negima, The World God only knows, Yugioh!, One Piece, Bleach, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter 1: Who gets the fish? – Part I

It's Christmas time at the magic academy Fairy Tail. Under Mira's command everything has been prepared. The presents have been arranged properly under the Christmas tree.

"Wow! Everything looks so nice, Mira-nee." Lisanna complimented her sister. "This year you really have bested yourself. Director Makarov will be pleased that everything is going well." she stated with a little sigh remembering the chaos that had been caused by a certain dragon slayer the year before.

"Amazing!" Lucy arrived at the scene. "Did you really arrange that in just one day?"

"Yeah. But I had some help." Mira replied. "Jean helped me organizing and Levy helped me writing the cards."

"Cards?" Lisanna was confused.

"Well, since there was a big chaos with the presents last year, Jean came up with the idea to make cards with the information from whom, to who the present is and what the content is." Mira explained.

"Why does every present have three cards? Wouldn't it have been better to write all the information on one card per package?" Lucy wondered.

"That was my idea – I thought would look nicer this way?" Mira told with big smile. "Don't you think so as well?" under her smile a threatening aura was hidden.

"Y-yeah. It's looking much prettier..." Lucy agreed sweat dropping.

"It's Christmas!" Natsu entered the room shouting. He was accompanied by Happy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Juvia, Yamchu and Elfman. "Look guys: This is my present, there!"

"Which one do you mean?" Erza wondered.

"The big one in the center, of course." Natsu replied. "This year your presents can't even be compared to mine!" he claimed proudly.

"Are you kidding? This one is from me!" Gajeel objected.

"Do you wanna have a fight?" Natsu challenged the Iron DS. "Of course I know, how my present looks like!"

"Please calm down, everyone." Lucy tried to get the competitors away from each other.

"Are you blind? There's no doubt that this one is from me!" Gajeel insisted.

'It's about to happen again…' Lisanna thought sweat dropping.

Despite Lucy's efforts the fight was unavoidable. At first it was only a battle between Natsu and Gajeel. But soon Erza and Gray were involved as well.

"Don't you dare to hurt Gray-sama!" Juvia entered the fight.

"It's been a while." Yamchu stated to Elfman and Tenshinhan. "Let's participate as well!"

After a few minutes the fight was over, leaving everything in a huge mess. The Christmas tree had been 'chopped' and the presents were in total disorder. Looking at the chaos Mira started to frown releasing a very dark aura.

"Oh, crap! The demon is pissed!" a beaten up Natsu realized. "Run!"

His statement caused everyone to escape the room as quickly as possible. Lisanna, Lucy and Erza were the last ones to stay.

"I'm deeply sor…" Erza wanted to apologize was cut off by a harsh gesture of Mira. Realizing that she couldn't do anything at the moment, she left the room as well accompanied by Lucy.

While Mira was still standing there without saying any word, her sister had already started with cleaning up the mess. "Come on, Mira-nee." she tried to cheer up her sister. "With the help of the cards, it's no problem to rearrange everything. And maybe Ultear-san can do something about the tree."

After a while, Mira decided to help her sister.

The information written on the cards was really helpful. "Oh my. These five packages have been pretty smashed." Lisanna noticed five presents standing next to each other. "And the cards have got lost." she then looked around detecting several loose cards lying on the ground. "According to the cards the presents are from Natsu, Happy, Jean, Sophie and Juvia. I'm going to ask them."

-…-

After a while Lisanna returned with the following information:

The red present is from Sophie-chan.

The present from Juvia-chan has the content: underwear.

The present from Natsu is for Lucy-chan.

The green package, which is standing to the left of the white one, is for Charle.

The gift box with the star ribbons has the content: coffee maker.

The present in the middle is for everyone.

The transparent ribbons belong to the yellow gift box.

The present from Jean is the one the very left.

The present, which is standing next to the one with golden ribbons, has the content: coupon for dancing class.

The package with the transparent ribbons is standing next to the present with the content: surprise.

The gift box with the checked ribbons is for Gray.

The present from Jean is standing next to the blue one.

The present from Happy has pink ribbons.

The present, which is standing next to the one with golden ribbons, is for Lisanna.

"Are you kidding me? How are we supposed to puzzle all the information together?" Mira wanted to know confused.

"I'm sorry Mira-nee." Lisanna apologized. "We need to find someone to help us."

* * *

Can you help the sisters solving the problem? You can post your answer as a comment. The answer should have the following infos:

Position - Color of the package - From who? - To who? - Color/ pattern of the ribbons - Content

I'll post the solution in the next chapter after New Year. I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year.

next chapter: Who gets the fish? – Part II


End file.
